Whisky lullaby
by xxdecimated
Summary: Roy Mustang has been having strange dreams, that Edward Elirc has been visiting him from the other side of the gate. Following that he becomes severly depressed and wants to die. Can their bond save the Lieutenant from killing himself?
1. It's hard to let you go

This is my second anime fan fiction.

**Note: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

---------------

Chapter one:

Its hard to let you go.

"While the angels sang a whisky lullaby…" The words escaped the lips of the Flame Alchemist as he set the shot glass down with a small thud on his desk. Letting the intoxicating liquid slowly take over his mind, numbing all senses. He silently got over from his chair and made his way toward the window, resting his forehead on the cool glass. His eyes traced the path of falling snowflakes, from the time they entered his vision until it gently fell onto the ground. _'I wonder if it is snowing there also…' _He thought to himself as he gave a deep, tired sigh. Just then a figure caught his eye, a figure in the snow waving up to him. In that instant he pressed himself from the window and got his coat, hurrying down the multiple flights of stairs.

"…What are you doing here?" Mustang said, the amount of alcohol consumed slurred his words making them hard to understand. All the figure did was smile widely at the Colonel, holding out a hand for him to take. Roy gladly took the hand of figure. "Your hands are so cold…Fullmetal."

"Shhhhh…" Edward said as he took a step closer to the once hated alchemist, so close he could feel the warmth radiate from Roy's soft skin. "Your pain will be gone soon enough." He sweetly whispered as Roy leaned down and softly brushed his lips against the ones that he thought he would never see again.

"_Lieutenant…Lieutenant…" _

"I missed you Fullmetal." He said as he closed his eyes and rapped his arms tightly around the waist of the small teen, never wanting to let go.

"_Lieutenant…Lieutenant…" _

"I missed you too…" Ed whispered wrapping his arms around the Colonels neck, breathing softly and closing his eyes.

"_Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, wake up!" _

"How are you here?" Mustang said in a soft tone, looking at his lover in his golden eyes. "If your on the other side of the gate?"

"_God damn it! Where is Hawkeye? …She can wake him up…"_

"I'll explain it all later when there is time." The young alchemist said as he slowly began to disappear from sight even though he was still in the arms of the Colonel.

"Lieutenant Colonel, wake up you lazy son of a bitch!" Hawkeye said placing the cold tip of her handgun to Mustangs forehead, putting her finger on the trigger.

"You aren't really going to shoot him are you?" Havoc asked as he placed a cigarette into his mouth and soon lighting it.

"Of course not Havoc, you know I'd never shoot Mustang even though I want to…" She mumbled as she kicked out her subordinate's chair from under him, causing Roy to fall face first on the ground.

"AHHH! What the hell…" He mumbled as he got up, holding his head and giving a tired yawn all at the same time. Looking up at everyone he gave a deep sigh as he picked up his chair and sat back down in it. "Okay, what the hell was that for?" He commanded as he eyed everyone who had smirks and smiles on their unusually bright faces.

"Nothing sir!" Havoc said as he ran away to his desk, pretending to bury himself in the loads of paperwork that was due.

"Whatever…" Mustang mumbled again as he stood up and headed out the window, looking outside hoping to see what he saw in his dream. "Damn it, why did you all have to wake me up?" He asked more sternly then before.

"S-sir were worried about you, you've haven't been yourself." Riza spoke up in the softest, most gentle tone she could.

"Okay, so?"

"You've been acting differently sense you had to seal the gate to the other world, it's like your missing something that no one can find for you…"

"Get to the point, I have no time." He said as he pulled out a pen and began to sign the papers on his desk, trying hard not to break down and spill his heart out to someone like Hawkeye even though he knew she wouldn't think less of him.

"…I miss the kid also, Alphonse was the last of the links to Edward now that he's gone we have nothing…only memories." She whispered as she walked away, eyeing the ground.

With that last thing Mustang dropped his pen and closed his eyes. _'Only memories, only memories…memories of what? Me yelling at the kid, watching him and his brother go away. Yah what fond memories I have of Edward Elric.' _He thought as he gave another deep sigh, until he felt something on his cheek, soon followed by more.

------

Yay! First chapter to my second fan fic is done -does happy dance-

I'm thinking of doing a Pretear one, still not sure :

Please read and review thank you 3


	2. Blurry Eyes

I hate making people wait for an update so here you go!

6 days has been long enough…

**Note: **I do not own FMA. If I did the show would be in hell for to much yaoiness…

---------------

Chapter 2:

Blurry Eyes

"Ed, Ed…" His brother said, shaking the body of the 18 year old who was sound asleep in his bed. "Edward, it's just a dream wake up."

"Five more minutes." He responded turning his back toward Al, his long blonde hair draped over his shoulder. His brother just gave a small sigh and walked out of the room where his brother was sleeping. Sense he came through the gate to the new world he had so many questions and very few answers. But the biggest question he had was what was Edward dreaming of most night that made him want to sleep in longer, he'd ask Noah but even she wouldn't tell him.

'_He sure does sleep a hell of a lot.' _The young boy thought as he sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window, down at Gracia and Hughes both engaged in a conversation full of happiness and laugher. _'Eh it's been five minutes…' _He thought again as he sat back up and walked into his brothers room, once again trying to wake him up by shaking him. "Edward Elric, get up." He said getting rather annoyed with the fact that it was nearly noon and he was still sound asleep. After about the tenth try Alphonse gave up and rolled his eyes. "Your hopeless brother." he said with a smirk as he put on his coat and headed down stairs and off to where Hughes and Gracia were. "Good morning." He cheerfully said with a bright smile.

"Good morning Alphonse." Gracia said as she went into her shop to bring out some flowers to be sold for the day. "I hope you slept well."

"Oh yes very well, but Ed is sleeping better then I am." He said as he took a seat on a wooden crate.

"Weird, usually he'd be up by now doing something." Hughes said as he scratched his chin while shrugging his shoulders. Silence fell between the three as they all looked up at his window, still no signs of life coming from his room. "I wonder what he's dreaming about?"

"I think maybe the world that we come from, you know Shamballa even though it's far from what the General thought it would be like." Al said as his brother took a seat next to him. "Look who came back alive."

"Yeh sorry about that." Ed said with a laughed as he put up his hair. "I guess I was having a really good dream."

"Yeh, I couldn't wake you up."

"Sorry." Ed said again as he looked up into the sky, wishing he could look past the clouds to the world he called his home for the beginning part of his life. _'Those dreams they feel so real, like I'm home.' _The teen thought as he tried harder to look into his world to see him, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. The person whom at first he wanted to strangle or at the very least slap around some, but the more apart they were the more Ed missed him.

"Brother?" Al said looking at his older brother wondering what he was day dreaming about now, giving a sigh he waved his hand in front of Ed's face. "Edward."

"Huh? What, oh was a spacing out?" Ed asked blinking and turning to face his younger brother with a smile, a fake smile but it was a smile at the very least. His Auto-Mail reflecting some of the suns rays.

"It's a miracle you haven't broke that thing brother, after all we've been doing." Al said with a small laugh. "Unlike the old days when you would have to carry a spare everywhere we went, or have Winry fix it every time we came back home to visit."

"Well remember in this world there is no such thing as Alchemy so I don't wear it down as much as I used to."

"True but still, in our world it wouldn't have lasted this long."

"I know Al." Edward said as he looked into his brothers eyes. "You know, you look so much like our father if you two were to stand side by side I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Really?" Al asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeh, actually the more I think about it the more I see it."

"Your lying."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" As the immature fight continued Hughes got irritated and coughed, nothing stopped so he coughed again, still nothing.

"Children! Stop this fighting, your both to old to fight over immature things such as lying."

"Sorry officer." Both Elrics mumbled as they hung their heads in shame, well so they tried to make Hughes believe.

"I swear were you two like this in your world or is it just here?"

"Really just hear, but sometimes we were at each others throats their to." Ed said as he sat up and stretched. "Well I'm going for a walk, see you all later." Before anyone could respond he was off, making his way to the canal to clear his mind. The more he walked the more relaxed he was, yet he couldn't get his dream our of his head. _'I wonder what he's doing right now at this very moment.' _He thought as a small sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on a wooden bench, looking back up into the sky. _'I wonder…'_

----

Yay! Another chapter is up!

Ed likes Roy -smiles-

Ed: Do not

Me: Yes you do, don't deny the fact.

Ed: No I don't for the last time…

Me: Then how come your getting mad? Huh shorty?

Ed: WHOYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHEIRTHEMAININGREDIANTINASHRIMPCOCTAIL!

Me:…You


End file.
